HOSHIZORA Wiki
Welcome to the ! HOSHIZORA is a band formed by Himura Kaori. She, along with Hikari Aikawa, others, and now Amamiya Elena, are in the band. Risa WAS part of it, but she left, and Asuka is her replacement. History Season 1 (2009) On May 21, 2009, three girls, Himura Kaori, Aikawa Hikari, and Akai Risa, decide to form a band called HOSHIZORA. By episode 2, a girl named Kiibo Ema joined, and the band had 4 members. Season 2 (2012) In 2012, Ema left for various reasons, and then she got replaced by a girl named Sakuragaoka Kohaku. It still had four members. Season 3 (2014) 2 years after Season 2 ended, Risa graduated, and then a pink-haired girl named Hoshimiya Asuka joined. Due to the rules, once Risa leaves, she will have to be replaced. And because Asuka loves idols, Pretty Cure, and a lot more. She even joined because her singing voice is good, too! (I'm not sure if Kohaku left by then...) Season 4 (2019) A girl named Yumekawa Laala joined the band because she loves idols, singing and more. It left 5 members after that. Soon, they had one last more member: Amamiya Elena. Elena joined because she is in love with Kaori. Hanami decided to join. Now it is seven members, and it is possible Kohaku and Ema will come back and it will have nine members, by 2020. Members - The first known member of the band. A kuudere, sarcastic and cold, but also a really kind girl who really just needs happiness, and pretty smart. Kind of mature too. She started the band in 2009. Her stage name is and her theme color is thistle/purple. - One of the newer members who is also in love with Kaori. She loves idols and cooking, and she is in another band that is basically affliates with this one. Her stage name is and her theme color is orange. - Asuka is sweet, kind, talented, loves singing, and joined in 2014. She even dyed her hair pink to match Hikaru Hoshina's. She is a fan of Cure Star, and she even took Risa's place in 2014 (Season 3) when Risa left. Her stage name is . - Ema is a cheerful and energetic girl, she loves to sing, and her energy works well for a cute voice that only Ema can pull off. Ema can sometimes be a little harsh, but overall is optimistic. She is pretty quirky too. Her stage name is , and her theme color is spring green. She was formerly a member, but left the group for her solo career. - A sweet, caring girl who is also really cool. She loves idols and is a really good friend of everyone. - A girl who is the best at singing, loves music and is also a traveler. She is coming back in 2020 and she took pictures of her travels. Her stage name is . - A girl with a sweet personality, and is talented like Asuka. She is still in the band since 2019 (duh!). Her stage name is . (formerly) - A girl who was in the band since 2009 (or wait). She left because of grades and personal issues, leaving Asuka to take her place. . Band form If you want to join the band, fill out this form. I got a band form! See: HOSHIZORA (band)/Band form. * Name * Birthday * Stage name * Theme color * Aura (if needed) * Band/audition song * Coord design (with brand) * Favorite aikatsu idol Episodes Main page: HOSHIZORA Star Idols/Episodes Gallery Kaori with purple hair.png|Kaori Download20191006202342.png|Kohaku Download20191006202809.png|Laala Download20191006201955.png|Ema Download20191006203048.png|Asuka Hikari-chan.jpg|Hikari Download20191000180535.png|Risa Sparkle StarTwin Elena-1.jpg|Erena hanamaki.png|Hanami Affiliations Category:Browse Category:HOSHIZORA